legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kouichi Kimura
Kouichi Kimura is a character from Digimon Frontier. He is voiced by Crispin Freeman in the English Dub. He first appeared as a villain known as Duskmon. After joining the DigiDestined, his purified Digimon Forms are Loweemon (Human) and JagerLoweemon (Beast). He is the twin brother to Koji Minamoto, who, in which before the start of Frontier, never met in person as their parents parted ways shortly after birth. Powers and Abilities *'Darkness Embodiment' - Kouichi is the carrier of the Spirits of Darkness. He inherits the powers of AncientSphinxmon and can Spirit Evolve to become either Loweemon or JagerLoweemon *'Shadow Lance' (Ewig Schlaf, Deu: "Eternal Sleep"): As Loweemon, blasts the opponent with an intense spear attack. *'Shadow Meteor' (Endlich Meteor, Deu: "Finite Meteor"): As Loweemon, fires a golden energy wave from the lion on his chest *'Ebony Blast' (Schwarz Donner, Deu: "Black Thunder"): As JagerLoweemon, fires a black spirit shot. *'Dark Master' (Schwarz König, Deu: "Black King"): As JagerLoweemon, smashes into the opponent with his whole body clad in a black aura. *'Blaze Black' Fire Rebellion Storyline *'Hero of Darkness' - The Hero of Bowerstone recruited Kouichi as the Hero of Darkness Digimon Forms Loweemon Loweemon is Kouichi's purified Spirit Evolution. This form is obtained through Kouichi's conviction. Loweemon is a Warrior Digimon. He truly inherited the "Human Spirit of Darkness" of AncientSphinxmon. The "Human Spirit of Darkness" was changed into its Duskmon form due to Cherubimon's spell, but Loweemon is its true form released from this magical power. This form is by no means a baleful one, and is called the battling "Valiant Jet-black Warrior" that becomes the shadow of the other Ten Legendary Warriors. Even on his own, Loweemon's power is comparable to "Fusion-species" like Aldamon, and it is said that he conceals his power that puts the others to shame within the "Neebelnge Ring" placed on his right index finger. As a master of spearmanship, Loweemon is an "Executor of Darkness" that pierces evil with the "Danzai no Yari" (断罪の槍 lit. "Spear of Judgment"), and purifies it with the "Shokuzai no Tate" (贖罪の盾 lit. "Shield of Atonement"). JagerLoweemon JagerLoweemon is Kouichi's purified Beast Form. This form is obtained through Kouichi's conviction. Like Loweemon, JagerLoweemon is a Warrior Digimon. He truly inherited the "Beast Spirit of Darkness" of AncientSphinxmon. As with Duskmon, the "Beast Spirit of Darkness" was changed into its Velgemon form due to Cherubimon's spell, but JagerLoweemon is its true form released from this magical power. JagerLoweemon is called the "Jet-black Lion", and his body is covered in a unique metal which shines jet-black and is called "Obsidian Digizoid", a kind of Chrome Digizoid. For that reason, not only is his defensive ability high, but his body armor has a keen sharpness. It is said that after JagerLoweemon runs through, everything will be cut to pieces by the first gust of that black wind. Fire Rebellion Storyline Order of the Just "I'm really glad to have Kouichi here in the order. He and Luna can relate with what happened to each of them." - Koji Minamoto's outlook on Kouichi Kouichi became a member of the Order of the Just under request from his brother, Koji. Kouichi shares a good relationship with Luna, as the two can basically relate with what they went through previously. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:Shape Shifters Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Crispin Freeman Category:Spirit Evolvers Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Elementals Category:Brother of Hero Category:Sibling Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:DigiDestined Category:The Miracle Dark Elite Members Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion: The Search for Rarity Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Feminine Boy Category:Feminists